Augmentative and Alternative Communications (AAC) devices are small touchscreen computers which allow nonverbal persons to "speak." The most well-known device is the one used by astrophysicist Stephen Hawking. However, generating language with AAC devices is cumbersome and mechanical, particularly for children. As such, communication is never optimal and is rarely robust. Critically, this issue has never been addressed by many of the thinkers who would be best equipped to tackle the issue: professionals from the worlds of media, communications, marketing and consumer electronics. The specific aim of this proposal is to show that insights, methods, and technologies from the mass media and consumer electronics will lead to the development of an AAC device that will provide children with a better ability to communicate and with improved opportunities, both intellectually and socially. During the course of the proposed project, studies will be undertaken to show that improvements in technology, design and language delivery, based on insights from the abovementioned disciplines, will be viable from technical, cognitive, and linguistic perspectives. Furthermore, we will show that our approach will generate increased interest in and conversation with "communication partners." The creation of a more powerful, usable and easily customizable device would have enormous benefits: from affording users of AAC technology a better opportunity to more fully participate in their society to increasing the efficiency of dollars spent by the government on everything from purchasing devices to paying for teachers, speech language professionals and health care aides. The project will also add to the field of public health by generating innovative ideas and approaches to the issues faced by individuals with disabilities and for designing the technology that meets their needs and the needs of their society. It should result in everything from better teaching and playdates in the near term to better marriages and jobs in the long term as well as an elevated business model for a stagnant industry that has untapped potential. It is this combination of specific purpose and far-ranging insight that has already gained attention and support from Microsoft, Nickelodeon and many public officials within New York City. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]